Under My Skin
by Final Spirit
Summary: It was supposed to be simple mission, but then everything went wrong. Now I've got everyone after me. The League, the Secret Service, werewolves...but the biggest enemy now...is the beast inside. All I have is her, only she can save me...
1. Infection

**Author's Note- Well, yep, another story. The stupid evil plot bunnies refuse to leave me alone…so yeah. I recently got hooked on LXG stories, so it brought the interest I had in the movie back out. So, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer- As I have said in all my other fics, this is to be said once and only once, I OWN NOTHING OF THE LXG FILM! So there!  
****

* * *

**

**Under My Skin**  
**by: Final Spirit**

_Why does it feel like night today?  
Something in here's not right today.  
Why am I so uptight today?_  
_Paranoia's all I got left._

_I don't know what stressed me first,_  
_Or how the pressure was spread._  
_But I know just what it feels like,_  
_To have a voice in the back of my head._

_Like a face that I hold inside._  
_A face that awakes when I close my eyes._  
_A face that watches every time I lie._  
_A face laughs every time I fall._  
_And watches everything._

_So I know that when it's time to sink or swim,_  
_The face inside is hearing me,  
__Right underneath my skin. _

_**Linkin Park- Papercut (Hybrid Theory) **_

**Chapter 1**- Infection

I was running. Pain shot through my bruised and battered body, but numbness was all I felt. I heard it panting behind, chasing me, ready to rip my throat out. I'd lost my Winchester rifle somewhere in the struggle with the rest of the League; heck, I didn't even know if any of them were still alive.

It had been a simple mission. After the incident with "M", we decided to stick together to protect the world, using a network of Nemo's men to find evil wherever it may lurk. One of his men, stationed in Ireland, soon after sent us notice of a mission. It appeared that people from several small villages had started disappearing, and when they reappeared, they were found ripped to pieces. It was thought to be the work of a Satanic cult, it seemed like an easy job. But, we had the situation completely underestimated.

When we'd suspected a few armed and dangerous men, we'd been met by a small army; nearly fifty men, carrying along a large arsenal. But even at that, we'd underestimated them. After we'd seemingly broken through most of their defenses, we were met by an even greater surprise. Those armed fled, while fifteen unarmed men rose from the fleeing legion. We should of known it was a trap. The fifteen seemed to deeply concentrate, before abruptly howling at the twilight sky. Then all hell broke loose.

Their clothes ripped and stretched as their bodies grew to nearly twice their size. Bones cracked as limbs changed directions; fur sprouted over their deformed bodies. I'd heard stories of creatures such as these, but never had I expected them to be real. Werewolves. Huh. Guess there's a first time for everything.

Running through the forest, I finally saw what I had been hoping for. In the distance I saw the ground suddenly end just past the tree line. The cliffs. If I could just reach them, I might be able to escape this alive. I ran faster, hearing the creature behind me pick up speed and pant faster. The panting grew louder, and I realized that I would never make it. It was catching up. My body acted on it's own, I didn't even feel myself doing the running. I was pushing myself to limits I had never had before.

I saw the tree line getting closer and closer, I ran faster, ignoring the protest my body gave me. The creature was close. I could almost feel it's breath on the back of my neck, but I didn't dare look back. I was almost there; 10 feet…8 feet…5.…4.…3.…2.…1.…there! Putting all my weight on one leg, I used my momentum to swing myself around. I came face to face with the beast, and as it lunged at me I ducked. Using its own weight against it, I flung it over me, but not before I felt one of it's fangs rip through my arm. I heard it's howl as it tumbled down into the darkness of the ocean below.

Leaning on my side, I glanced down at my arm. A laceration extended from my wrist all the way to my shoulder, and it was bleeding freely. I didn't know whether to think of it as something bad or something good, but my arm was numb. Using my left arm, the uninjured one, I lifted myself of the ground.

Just when I thought I was feeling good, that's when it hit me. A burning sensation erupting through my arm. Grunting in pain, I fell to my knees. Gripping my shoulder with good arm, I felt the burning sensation start to spread. It now covered half my torso, and was still spreading. With in a few seconds, my knees had given out and I fell to my side. Pain gripped my entire body.

"H-help…me….." was all I could summon before darkness over swept me.

* * *

Bodies littered the ground around them. Mina, Hyde, Skinner, Nemo, and what little remained of Nemo's men, stood registering the massacre that had just taken place. They were able to defeat most of the creatures, but a few escaped. Nemo shouted orders at the remaining crew to fetch the medics and search for any survivors, though, hope was grim. 

"Is everyone unharmed?" Nemo asked.

"We all appear to be in one piece," Mina replied eyeing the dead that littered the ground around them.

"The hunt is not over!" Hyde yelled, "The others got away!"

"We'll have to let them go," Mina said, "There are more pressing matters to attend to."

"Such as?" he questioned with a growl.

"Finding out what truly happened tonight. If you haven't noticed, we've had quite a strange occrance."

Skinner, still unnoticed, came aware of one pressing detail. "'Oy!" he yelled to the others, "Where's our boy Sawyer?" The others suddenly took notice of his absence as well.

"Yes, where is the boy?" asked Nemo with a worried look on his face.

"There last time I saw him was….." Mina said, trailing off, her eyes widening in shock. Her mind flashed back to only a few minutes before, when, while killing one of the creatures, she had seen Sawyer run off, with one of them trailing close behind. "We have to look for him, now!" She started off running, beckoning the others to follow her.

* * *

Pain. That was all I felt. It was all around me, consuming me. Forcing my eyes open, I saw nothing but darkness. After a moment or so though, my eyes focused. A tried to lift my arms, but I only felt one twitch. The other laid limp by my side. Weakly lifting my arm, I shifted it to support my weight. Leaning on it, I slowly sat up. I looked down at my other arm. 

I blinked a few times, just to make sure I was seeing things right. My arm was limp…but…the wound was gone. There was _nothing_ there, not even a scar. Yet, my clothes were still soaked with blood. Feeling a sudden burst of energy I leapt to my feet. The pain was gone. I felt stronger than ever, stronger than I'd ever been in my life. Then it hit me, this felt wrong. My body was in an euphoria, but my mind was racing. _'What the hell happened?'_ I thought to myself, _'What the hell is going on?"_

Voices. I heard voices in the distance. I looked around, but I couldn't see anybody. Then, there, I had heard them again; but again, I saw no one. Just when I thought I was going crazy, I saw movement in the woods. Recognizing the voices as that of Mina and the others, I called out.

"I'm over here!" I heard footsteps in the distance, they were coming. Breathing a sigh of relief, I looked for any more movement I the woods. I saw the League in the distance, and waved at them, getting their attention.

Then, it hit me. A familiar burning sensation engulfed my body; this time, worse than before. I fell to the ground limp, yelping in pain. I heard their voices in the distance, crying out to me. Darkness began to cloud my vision. I screamed louder, feeling another wave of pain wash through me. Their worried faces were last thing I saw before I faded away into nothing.


	2. Anomaly

**Author's note- Yay! Here's the 2nd chappie. I've actually started it, hmmm…this is a great accomplishment. Sorry it took me so long to update…I've been very busy lately. Anyway, thanks to all those who have reviewed. It gives me great pleasure and a little warm feeling inside to know that people actually like my story. Oh, and I'd just like to ask you all a little bitty favor, can y'all PLEASE get more people to review this story? I've never been to good in getting reviews, and this story seems to be rolling so far...so PLEASE, just try convince others to read my story. Thankee! And now, to those that have reviewed:**

**Silent Bob 546- Yes, Sawyer will be a werewolf…or won't he? Hehe. Just tune in to find out! Oh, and thankee for the compliment. **

**Samyo- Thankee. And no, my story like totally sucks compared to yours. . Lol…I always say that. My pathetic little stories…**

**WingLiger496 and GenoSaw623- Calm down! Geez, don't worry. You'll see. .**

**Queerquail- As you can see, I am continuing so yeah. And don't worry, Tom won't be left behind, he'll be okay. Well, maybe not okay but…yeah…don't want to give out anything! Lol…Thankee for the compliment.**

**Quill Her Solitude Darkness- Hell yeah! Tom would be hotter than ever as a werewolf. Why do you think I would even do this? . Lol…Thankee! I liked the beginning too, but it's probably not going to be from Tom's point of view anymore. . Too confusing to write one part in a first person point of view and then another part in a third person. And as you can see, here's the update. **

**Final Spell- Thank you! God, I _told _you you didn't review! Well, anyway, thankee for finally doing it. Yeah, I liked this version better too. Much better than the first. My 1st version sucked compared to this one. . Lol…Plus I like the whole Linkin Park theme song thingy. I remembered that I named the story after that chorus in the song, so I made it the story's theme song. Anyway, I think your gonna love this chappie if you loved the last. This one seems totally awesome in my mind! Lol**

**Zysa- Thankee! I know, my writing's a whole lot better than the way it was originally. When I first started writing, I sucked. Remember the Final Fantasy 10 story? Boy does that thing suck! Lol…anyway, I am planning on finishing this. Hopefully. Glad to know the chapter kept you all on edge! .**

**Wind-Sorceress-Pluto- Awww! That's no fair! pouts It takes me so damn long to update because I'm so busy. Plus, I'm like half-asleep whenever I try to write this so…yeah.

* * *

**

**Under My Skin  
****By: Final Spirit**

_Why does it feel like night today?  
__Something in here's not right today.  
__Why am I so uptight today?  
__Paranoia's all I got left._

_I don't know what stressed me first,  
__Or how the pressure was spread.  
__But I know just what it feels like,  
__To have a voice in the back of my head._

_Like a face that I hold inside.  
__A face that awakes when I close my eyes.  
__A face that watches every time I lie.  
__A face laughs every time I fall.  
__And watches everything._

_So I know that when it's time to sink or swim,  
__The face inside is hearing me,  
__Right underneath my skin._

_**Linkin Park- Papercut (Hybrid Theory) **_

**Chapter 2**- Anomaly

_Darkness. _

_A bestial roar. _

_Tom Sawyer ran, unsure of what was going on, only the feeling of the maniacal force that chased him. It was a force of pure primal power, power that donned of eve of creation. A power more ancient than humans themselves._

_There. The darkness around him melted into the woods from before. He heard a familiar panting from behind, and turned to face the looming monstrosity; golden eyes filled with hate, burning into his soul. He turned around, filled with fear, and ran, the forest rushing past him. This time, there was no end. No cliff to come to his aid. No weapon to ensure his safety. Only the forever that was the chase._

_He was running…running…running…_

_It all happened at once. He tripped, sending him flying forward. He was midair for what seemed like an eternity before he felt himself collide with the damp earth. Then, reality came rushing back to him._

His emerald green eyes stared at the ceiling above him, registering the distinction between reality and illusion. _'It was just a nightmare…'_ he thought to himself, _'Just a nightmare…' _

Or was it?

Thinking back to himself, he realized just how real it felt. He was still panting hard, covering in sweating. His body even _felt_ as if he had been running for his life. But…it couldn't be. It just couldn't.

Shaking the thought off, he sat up, observing his surroundings. His body resisted the idea of moving, but he pushed the notion to the back of his mind, forcing himself up. It appeared as if he were in the Nautilus's infirmary, andit seemed he was the only one in there. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he jumped onto the floor, slowly regaining his sense of balance. He removed the tape keeping the IV connected to his arm, then pulled the needle out slowly.

Blood slowly began to seep from the miniscule wound, and he found himself staring at it, strangely lusting for it. After a few moments, realization hit him. '_What the hell am I doing!'_ he thought to himself, shaking off the feeling, replacing it with enormous disgust. Quickly ripping a piece of the bed sheet, he tied it around his elbow.

Just then, he heard footsteps down the hall. He didn't know how, but he could faintly hear what the approaching people were saying.

"The bloke's been out for almost two weeks now! What the bloody hell is wrong with 'em?" said the voice Tom quickly recognized as Skinner.

"The tests so far have been inconclusive. I can't really find anything wrong with him, I'm sorry. I'm as worried about the boy as you are."

Tom gathered that the two people walking down the hall were Skinner and Dr. Jekyll, and for some strange reason, felt appalled at the thought of trying to explain everything. Looking around the room, he actually felt a great desire to leave the confines of this…prison. He gazed around the room, feeling as if the walls were starting to close in around him. The room was pretty spacious, but yet the surrounding walls brought on the claustrophobia as if he were in a prison. He couldn't breath.

Tearing through the hatch door, he sprinted down the hall, hearing the footsteps of the would-be Skinner and Jekyll speed up in the distance. He heard them calling out to them, but the pounding in his ears drowned out all recognition. Walls seemed to engulf him, he couldn't see, he couldn't breath.

The hatch leading to the deck was just ahead, and he burst through it. He gulped the fresh air, feeling it wash over him. He closed the hatch behind him and locked it, hearing the pounding of fists emanating from the opposite side.

Empathy was the only thing filled him, consuming him. He wasn't Agent Tom Sawyer anymore, he was something…more. The power he felt, was something that transcended mortality. Transcended all life in existence. He felt, invincible…immortal. All of a sudden, it was over. He was himself again, wondering why the hell he was standing outside.

"What the hell……" he said to himself, trailing off. He looked down at his hands, only to realized that they were shaking. He forehead was slick with sweat, his body slipping slowlyinto shock. His legs grew weak, and he collapsed onto the railing. Looking up at the sky, the sun blinded him. Sounds grew louder, deafening him. Smells grew stronger, blinding him. His senses were heightened, but he couldn't control them. Seagulls were cawing in his ears, the smell of the ocean overwhelmed him. He grabbed his head, screaming.

The door behind him was thrown open. Standing there was Mina, worriedly looking at the American's breakdown. He was panting hard, gazing at them through the strands of hair that covered his face. Behind her stood the rest of the League, and a few of Nemo's men. She walked up to him, slowly and cautiously, all the while keeping her eyes on him.

"Get…away…from me…" he spat out, panting deeply, his gaze never faltering.

"Tom, we're here to help," she said, taking another step closer.

That was it. A primal instinct within himself, arose. Feeling threatened, he lashed out at her, shoving her. "GET AWAY!" he yelled, his eyes suddenly blazing black. Even with her vampire strength, she went tumbling back, nearly falling over the side. Tom ran at the men blocking the hatch, knocking most aside, but a strong pair of hands gripped him from behind and pulled him back, pinning him to the deck. Mina hovered over him, her hand firmly pushing him down, her eyes blazing red and her fangs glinting in the light.

Slowly, the black faded from his eyes, returning them to his almost normal green. Only difference were the few golden specks that seemed to show a certain bestiality within him. His breathing returned to normal, and he looked up at everybody, weakly, his mind racing.

Mina understood the confused look on his face, and her features melted back to normal. The other League members gathered around her, curiously pondering the situation.

"What…?" Tom questioned weakly, fighting to stay conscious.

"Shhh…" Mina whispered, "You have to rest."

He opened his mouth to again ask, but he could stay awake no longer. The familiar darkness washed over him, encasing him and his confusion in an endless veil of emptiness.


	3. Missing

**Author's note- I am so sorry people. Really, I am. I meant to update sooner, but I've just been so busy. I'm physically and mentally exhausted. Thank heavens school is over. Yay! My Quincenera is in 1 week! . Anyway, to my reviewers: **

**Samyo- Sorry it has taken me so long. As I've said many times before, I've been really busy. I mean, it's always either JROTC, school, school projects, friends, friends' problems, family, family problems, or my Quince; so there's always going on. I'm hoping now that school is over, that I won't have to deal with half of that, meaning I hope to be able to update more often. But that still doesn't count my Quince or even summer school so…we'll just see.**

**Wind-Sorceress-Pluto- That's no fair, don't give me an ultimatum. I'll update when I can, which is hopefully soon.**

**WL496 and GS623- Sorry for the confusion as to whether Tom was a werewolf or a vampire. The whole blood thing was supposed to express a bestial/carnal hunger thing. And thank you, I will keep up the good work, hopefully.**

**Silent Bob 546- Yes…poor Sawyer. Too bad. Thank you, and yes, I hope to keep it up.**

**Seph2k2- Thank you. I appreciate the compliment very much. As far as your story, number one, it's too much action and not enough storyline. Most of your chapters are just constant fighting, with no true content but the fighting. Yes, the chapters are good and yes, you are very good at describing action sequences in your story, but lessen up on the fighting and add a little something else to it. That's all I can tell you. I haven't had time to read it lately, but I'll get to it as soon as I can.**

**SerpentSlaveChik- Thank you very much, and here's the update. Oh, and thanks for the CD, it's awesome! .**

**Sawyer Fan- Thank you. On the subject of him being "cured", I'm still contemplating that. To be cured? Or not to be cured? That is the question…

* * *

**

**Under My Skin  
By: Final Spirit**

_Why does it feel like night today?  
Something in here's not right today.  
Why am I so uptight today?  
Paranoia's all I got left._

_I don't know what stressed me first,  
Or how the pressure was spread.  
But I know just what it feels like,  
To have a voice in the back of my head._

_Like a face that I hold inside.  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes.  
A face that watches every time I lie.  
A face laughs every time I fall.  
And watches everything._

_So I know that when it's time to sink or swim,  
The face inside is hearing me,  
Right underneath my skin._

_**Linkin Park- Papercut (Hybrid Theory) **_

**Chapter 2**- Missing

_Again, a roar._

_Again, darkness._

_Again he ran endlessly, chased by an unknown fear._

_It was the same dream, well, nightmare, as the last time. He was in the woods running, running away from the beast. Same monstrosity, same golden eyes that seemed to burn even deeper into his soul. _

_Like before, he tripped, suspended in midair until he collided with the damp earth. This time though, instead of opening his eyes to reality, he opened them to welcome the lunging beast. _

_He closed his eyes, feeling the force slam into him. Gripping the ground in pain, he refused to open his eyes. Hot, rancid breath washed over his face, filling his nostrils with the disgusting stench. Overwhelmed, he opened his eyes only to see the beast on top of him. He stared into the beast's eyes, only to see them flash green for what seemed to be faster than a millisecond._

_Confusion washed over his face, before suddenly a wave of familiar pain washed over him. He felt his back arch, trying to relieve the excruciating torture. _

_Everything faded, but the pain continued for the endless eternity.

* * *

_

Dr. Jekyll, surrounded by the remaining League, pulled the thermometer out of Tom Sawyer's mouth examining it. Everyone gathered around him, anxiously.

"Well, what's wrong with 'em?" questing Skinner, "Is he al'right?"

Looking at the thermometer, he shook his head, "His temperature's up to 104°, so he's running a high fever. I don't know what's happening to him, so I can't say whether or not he'll recover."

Walking over to a cabinet, he pulled out a syringe and an alcohol pad. Striding back over to Sawyer, he stroked the alcohol pad over a vein in his arm and the stuck the needle in, pulling out a small amount of blood. Pulling the capsule filled with blood out of the syringe, he turned to Nina. "If you could please examine this for any foreign compounds, it would help to make a diagnosis."

"I'll get right on it," she answered, quickly pacing out of the room.

Turning around, Jekyll prepared to address the others. Clearing his throat, he looked at their solemn expressions. They needed hope, but he had none to give them. "All we can do now is wait. We'll have to rely on his body's natural defenses to deal with this. If all goes well, he should be able to break the fever." He stopped for a second, unable to continue. This, believe it or not, was hard for him as well as everyone else. Sawyer was his friend too, and seeing him like this and the fact that he could do nothing for him hurt him. It made him feel helpless.

"Is there anything we can do?" Nemo questioned, aware of Dr. Jekyll's feelings on the matter.

"Yes," he responded, gathering himself, "It would be better if we were docked, just in case he needs emergency medical attention. I may be a doctor, but a hospital would be better in an event like that."

"Very well," Nemo said as he left to direct them towards shore.

"Wha' can I do?" Skinner spat anxiously. He was worried for the boy, and wanted to help somehow.

"If you could stay with him, that would help. He may not be able to see you, but he'll know you're there, and he needs all the moral support he can get."

Hearing this, Skinner walked over to the chair beside the bed, and sat down. He wrung his hands together, unsure of what to do. All that could be done now, was to wait.

* * *

Mixing a couple of chemicals together, Mina stared at nothing. Regaining her train of thought, she quickly added a few more chemicals to the mix. Her mind raced with worrying thoughts about Agent Sawyer. Her previous encounter with him made her confused. What was wrong with him? What was happening to him? Better yet, what was he becoming? All these questions raced through her head at once. 

She felt a tear fall down her cheek, and raised her hand to wipe it. They'd already lost Quartermain, and now Agent Sawyer might be next. Well, she'd be damned if she would let that happen.

Popping the cap off the blood sample, she prepared to pour it into the mixture. That's when it hit her; a pungent and foul smell. She nearly dropped the sample it was so powerful. Regaining herself, she brought the sample closer to smell it. It was his blood giving off the smell. Now she something really was wrong. She'd seen sickness before, but never something that effected blood like that.

Holding her nose, she poured the sample into the mixture, awaiting a reaction. After none came, she looked at the flask puzzled. Turning around, she checked her medical journal, confirming that she had mixed in the right chemicals.

Pain washed over her back as shards of glass were fired into her and all around her. Ignoring the dulling pain she turned around, only to see the boiling mixture splattered all over the room. Kneeling onto the floor, she observed what was left of the mixture. It slowly ceased to boil as it turned a blackish color, checking her journal, she interpreted the reaction. That's when realization hit her.

Running out of the room, her mind raced. His blood was unstable, and his whole cellular structure was falling apart. If they didn't find away to help him, he would die.

Rounding the corner, she saw several men laying on the floor. Running over and checking them, she found that they were alive, but unconscious. She heard a groan come from down the hall, and saw the infirmary door ajar. Rushing over she ran into the room, surveying the scene. Dr. Jekyll laid on the floor unconscious while Skinner stirred slightly. Looking over to the bed, a sickening feeling filled the pit of her stomach. The bed was empty.

* * *

Opening his eyes, darkness blurred his vision. After a few moment, objects began to take shape, until he could see his surroundings almost perfectly. Slowly sitting up, he began to look at his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was the stench. 

"God, it smells like something died in here," he said to himself. Looking around, it seemed as if he was in a dungeon. When he looked down, he realized where the smell was coming from, the floor. It was stained with dry blood and a rotting corpse laid in the far corner. He tried to look into the other cells, but it was way too dark to see anything. He called out, hoping that somebody would hear him, but instead he heard growling come fromthe cell next to his. Edging closer, he looked into the cell.

In a flash, a ball of fur leapt at the cage wall. Tom was just able to jump back into time to avoid the razor sharp claws from tearing him apart. A large wolf-like creature tore at the cage, unable to break through the thick iron bars.

Glancing around, he began to slowly panic. "Where the hell am I! What the hell is going on!" he yelled, hoping for some response. He heard a door open in the distance and footsteps approach his cage. What seemed to be a young girl wrapped in a cloak rushed over the cage door.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked, curious for some answers.

"Shhh, quiet down," she whispered as she fumbled with the keys, "I'm here to get you out."


End file.
